wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost And Found
Lost And Found is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on the morning of Day 4. Description Annabelle, Bethany and Faye need your help. Faye has lost her purse. She thinks someone has stolen it. Search the school grounds and ask people who might have stolen Faye's purse. Steps *Find out who stole Faye's purse and confront them. Walkthrough Head to the main entrance to talk with Annabelle, Bethany and Faye (marked with "F"). Despite Annabelle's dismissive attitude towards the player, Faye thinks that she needs to get all the help she can and asks the player to retrieve her wallet which was stolen. Despite Dave's objection, the player accepts the request and goes on to look for the wallet. You can ask around who could have stolen it to get people's opinions. People will direct you to Kevin, who's the school's primary thief. Find Kevin behind the groundskeeper's shack at the sports field and confront him about the wallet. Although he denies at first, he later admits that he stole it. The player tells Dave to keep an eye on him while he summons the girls. After an exchange of insults between Kevin and the girls, Kevin gives Faye her wallet back but also warns them to watch their backs from now on. After Kevin runs off, the player hears Annabelle mentioning a party they were organizing. While Faye is reluctant about inviting the player to the party, Bethany assures her that he deserved it. With Bethany's word, Faye gives the player an invitation and leaves alongside the others after telling him not to tell anyone about it. Dialogues (The player approaches Annabelle, Bethany and Faye who are in a discussion.) Bethany: Don't worry darling, we'll find it. Faye: It's a disaster! I had everything in there! My money, my cards, my membership card to the beauty salon... This is the worst possible time this could have happened. (Dave approaches the group.) The Player: What's up? Annabelle: Yuck, it's a commoner. Faye: Shush, Annabelle, I need all the help I can get. (Faye turns towards the player.) Faye: Hello there, somebody's stolen my purse, can you help me find it? Dave: Ah come on, you're not gonna help her out are you? The Player (to Dave): Yeah, why not. I've got a thing for posh chicks. Bethany: What did you say? The Player (to the group): Let's find that purse! (The player asks around school and everyone directs him to Kevin. The player finds Kevin behind the groundskeeper's shed at the sports field.) The Player: Hey, do you know anything about Faye's purse going missing? Kevin: Err, no. No I don't. Now leave... (Dave arrives.) The Player: Why are you hiding behind the groundskeeper's shed? Kevin: Hey man, just leave it. Dave: Hey! He's the thief isn't he? The Player: Dave, keep an eye on him. I'm gonna get the girls. Kevin: Whathever, I'm not scared... (The player leaves and returns with the girls. Dave is keeping an eye on Kevin.) Faye: You little bastard! How could you?! Bethany: You pathetic little oik! We should call the police. Kevin: Hey, come on ladies. Kid's gonna make a living somehow. Dave: Most people choose a career that doesn't end in jail time. Faye: You stay away from me, Kevin, or I'll have you expelled. Bethany: Yeah, that's right. I can even pay to have you killed. (Kevin throws Faye's purse on her.) Kevin: There! Take your stupid purse back. It hardly had any money in it anyway. You'd think it was owned by a tramp. Faye: How dare you insult my daddy's fortune... I assure you he could crush you just with his wallet. Kevin: Yeah right! You rich brats don't scare me. You should watch your backs from now on... (Kevin runs off.) Annabelle: Well thank goodness for that! Now we can get back on with organising the party. The Player: Party? What party? Faye: Oh Annabelle, why did you have to mention it in front of him? Bethany: Wait a second Faye, he did help us. Maybe we should invite him. Faye: Hmm... You have a point. Okay. (Faye give the player an invitation for the party.) Faye: We're holding a secret party in the assembly hall in a few days' time. It'll start at midnight, after the teachers have fallen asleep. Faye: Don't tell anyone! (Annabelle, Bethany and Faye take their leaves.) Dave: Wow, , looks like you're moving up in the world! Category:Missions Category:Main Missions